Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot
Davey and the Jumbo Triangle is the fifth episode of ShapeTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. Plot The show opens up with Alvin dressed as his alter ego QBT Alvin with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Jimmy walks out on the countertop. Alvin asks for Jimmy's help getting down, but falls off before Jimmy can actually help him. When Jimmy asks Alvin to get out of his costume, Alvin says that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Jimmy then mentions that he got a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she is too little for any of those things and wonders what is special about her. Jimmy then tells the story of Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot. A long time ago in a country named Israel, Jimmy Neutron (Little Johnny Cylinder) was a shepherd who lived with his three brothers (Jimmy and Jerry Cylinder and Tom Circle) and his father Jesse (Pa Circle). Everyday while Dave tended his sheep, the sheep would tip over and his older brothers would pick on him by making him pick up their tipped over sheep and get them food. One day, their father Jesse comes running to the boys to tell them that Israel's sworn enemies, the Philistines, are attacking. In order to defeat them, Israel's king, King Saul (Fear) is putting together an army to defeat the Philistines. As everyone heads towards the battle grounds, Jesse tells Neutron that saving Israel is a big man's job and not intended for boys and that he needs to stay with the sheep. At the battlefield, the army of the Israellites were camped out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines began to throw insults at the Israellites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Jean Claude and Christophe Rectangle) begin to make a deal with the Israellites. The two armies will bring out their great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul agrees to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a giant robot named Goliath. The Isreallites are frighten by the sight of Goliath and they run away and hide. Goliath came back day after day for 40 days to see who would fight him. But every time he showed up, all the Israellites were in hiding. After a while, Jesse begins to worry about his boys, and he sends Jimmy to the campgrounds to deliver some firecrackers. At the grounds, Neutron sees his brothers in hiding from Goliath and overhears Goliath calling the Israellites cowards. Fed up with no one willing to fight Goliath, Neutron goes to King Saul and says that he will fight Goliath. King Saul has major doubts that Neutron, at his young age, can defeat Goliath. Neutron, through song, convinces Saul to let him out on the field. Saul tells Neutron to put on his old royal armor. Neutron is not fit for the armor and says that he will confront Goliath with all he has and the will of Circle. Saul reluctantly lets Jimmy go out and fight. As Jimmy Neutron heads for the camp, he stops by a stream and picks up five smooth stones. At the camps, Jimmy Neutron goes to Goliath and accepts his challenge. Goliath suits up in his boxing uniform and heads out in the battlefield and confronts Neutron. Neutron then takes a stone he picked up and uses a sling shot to fling a stone at Goliath. The stone hits Goliath's head, knocking him completely out. The Israellites are cheering with victory as the Philistines run away in defeat and fear. The story ends with Neutron riding on his sheep in the sunset, and falling off. Back on the countertop, Alvin is moved by the story and is feeling special again. The bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Alvin thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Jimmy then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever Circle wants us to do, we can do. As Jimmy leaves the countertop, Alvin stays behind to play around as QBT Alvin for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the kitchen floor. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **This was said to be the first of the easiest episodes to make, as it only took four months to produce. This episode held that record until The Awesome World of Shape-Tainment!. **The first episode to feature Alvin's alter-ego QBT Alvin. Believe it or not, QBT Alvin was going to appear just in this episode and not come back ever. But people loved QBT Alvin so much that he was kept. *In the original Bible story, Dave severs Goliath's head after knocking him out with the stone. But since ShapeTales is a kid-friendly show, the battle ends with just Goliath getting knocked out. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: **The sheep tipping over was something Mike came up since it'll be just dull for them doing nothing. **The line QBT Alvin saying what are the Philippines was not in the script. *In the scene where QBT Alvin is eating popcorn and talking to Jimmy about the story, there is a piece of popcorn on QBT Alvin's helmet. Mike Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that it was his idea as he thought it'd be funny, but no one found it funny at all. *Tim Danen, Roger Ellis, Phil Nawrocki and Eddie Olsen were impressed to see Rob Smith animating Little Johnny tap-dancing. *The TV version of this has The Blues With Alvin. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of QBT Alvin and the Gruesome Robot. *Mike Vischer has stated that this is the first video to feature animals. However, in Circle Wants Me to Entertain Them!?!, there is a snake and two whales featured in it. *The 2009 re-release states the episode came out in 1997, which is not true. Also, QBT Alvin is in his second costume design. *As you'll notice in some of the characters, the underneath of them is brighter than normal. *Goliath had a convenient chance of attacking David, but he just stares at his slingshot when he could just plan ahead. *The sun in the ending goes down really fast. *David had 7 brothers, but there were only 3 seen. *How could Alvin's suction ear malfunction? It's a plunger, and their supposed to stick to things. *Mike states that QBT Alvin can fly, but he doesn't really have this super power. (Though in the Bad Hexagon video game and later design of the costume later incorporate flight) *This is the first and only appearance of Christophe Rectangle. He appears in A Very Shapey Sing-Along! and Beauty and the Seats along with Jean-Claude and Phillipe. *A few nods from the first episode are featured here: **Fear playing a biblical king, which looks indentical to the same one. **The lion pizza box design is most likely a refernce towards when Daniel had pizza with the lions. *Jimmy and Jerry saying they can eat a whole (UFO) is a reference towards their debut appearance. *The episode's title is reminisces towards Roald Dahl's book "James and the Giant Peach", which a film adaption came out around the same time as the episode. Goofs *Jimmy's pupils clip through his eyelids when Jimmy was telling the viewers who Dave is. *When one of the rectangles are hopping, they appear to be flying. *King Saul's monocle changes from silver to gold in one shot. *When Goilath is falling down, he is missing his cap in one shot. *One of QBT Alvin's super suction ears is bent during the "What Have We Learned" song. Category:ShapeTales